The Strong Ones
by micayer
Summary: I do not own Hetalia though that would be great. I was annoyed with people who made Belarus stories and made her a cry baby and all that good stuff. So i made, or am making, a PrussiaXBelarus fanfiction. hope you guys like!
1. Prologue

_Belarus ran along the sidewalk, knife in hand and panting heavily. She had never seen anything like him. A dart whizzed by, grazing her cheek and causing blood to slowly seep down. She growled and turned one hand on the ground. Another dart flew her way. This time she ducked and rolled. A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She twisted and turned like a cat. Hissing and spitting, she swiped at the person, only for it to catch her wrist and squeeze. Belarus dropped the knife with a hiss. "Prussia!" Belarus yelled. Prussia brought his head to her level, "Belarus. Dear... why run? I captured you remember? You need to her stay with me now." Belarus stared at him then spit in his eye. He looked away with a strained smile on his face. Wiping his eye, he started to drag her the way she had started to run. "We are going home now little missy."_


	2. Chapter 1

Belarus stood still on the edge of the room. She was small for being 12, but very pretty. Her cream hair flowing down the back of her gorgeous, and well fitted, blue gown. There was a party at Russia's house tonight, and she was told to be good and stay by the wall. Everyone stared and whispered about her, many rumors went around about "the devil child". A small boy in a sailor suit came up to her, "hello! I'm sealand! You're Belarus, right?" She looked up at him and nodded. Sealand half smiled and offered his hand, "may i have a dance?" Belarus shook her head. There was a moment of awquard silence. "Okkkk then. Good talking to you." The boy rushed off. At that moment, Russia walked up to her, "little sister. Come with me. I want to introduce you to someone." She grabbed onto his leg as they walked, pushing past all the guests until they arrived in the study. Russia tried to shake her off, but she held fast. "Belarus! Get off!" He grabbed her hands and pried her of harshly. She looked at him, nonchalantly. "Belarus. I want you to meet Prussia." A silver haired man walked out from the shadows. He had red eyes, and what looked to be like a bird on his head. His eyebrow rose at the sight of her, "this is 'the demon child'?" Russia s eyes went as wide as possible as he nodded his head viciously. Belarus reached her hands up towards Prussia. He kneeled down and she grabbed the bird. He sat there peeping loudly for a moment before settling down. Prussia looked surprise, "wow. Gilbird usually doesn't let anyone else hold him. That's a good sign I guess." He tousled her hair and took Gilbird back. He then looked to Russia again, "sounds good to me, I'll take her." Russia smiled a big smile, "That's great! Belarus! Go pack, your leaving as soon as you're done." He pushed her out the door. She walked slowly through the crowd of party guests, who squealed and moved away from her. She headed upstairs and packed all that she could think of. When she was done, she met up with Russia and Prussia again. Prussia took her by the hand and was heading out when a voice sounded from behind them, "Belarus! Oh brother, why are you letting him take our little sister?"

"Ukraine. Calm down. Prussia's going to have her under his wing for a bit that's all." Russia held his big sister back. Ukraine was balling, her giants bouncing with her. She rushed to Belarus and embraced her, "I will make him bring you back Bel." Belarus put her hand on Ukraines head, still expressionless. Prussia took her again and left, leaving a sobbing Ukraine, and a celebrating Russia.

….That was the start of Prussia and Belarus's life together….


	3. Chapter 2

Belarus walked into Prussia's house. Her house now too...she had been there for 3 months. As she walked, a trail of mud mixes with blood followed. Prussia spotted her and called out, "God damn Belarus! How many times have i told you to stop killing the birds and playing in the wet dirt!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside roughly. Once outside, he flung her to the ground and turned on the hose, "clean yourself up now!" She looked up at him emotionless. He looked at her disgustedly as she took up the hose and started spraying herself. Once she was dripping wet, but clean, he got a towel. "You stay out here tonight. Belarus sat on the ground and stared out into the yard.

***the next day***

Prussia yawned and sat up. He remembered about Bell and got up. When going outside, he noticed that Belarus wasn't where he had left her, "Belarus! Where are you?!" He grimaced and yelled at Gilbird to find her. Then he noticed a small, porcelain-like figure headed his way. When she had come closer, he could see she was muddy again. Prussia started to yell at her he noticed a bundle of flowers in her hand. She walked up to him and held them out, "sorry." Belarus said it so quietly, it might seem like she hadn't said anything at all. However, Prussia had heard her enough to know that she had talked. Actually talked. Belarus talked. His eyes widened and he looked away. He covered his mouth as his face turned red, "why would i want those dirty things?" Belarus's eyes actually looked sad as she looked up at him. Prussia's nose started to bleed, "yeah, yeah. Ok!" He grabbed them and walked inside. When he noticed Bel had stayed outside, he ushered for her to come in too. "You can come in for now. Go take a bath." Belarus sighed, "help." Prussia's face turned bright red and more blood gushed from his nose. "No. That would make me look like a pervert. And why are you talking all of a sudden. You have never spoken before. Why now?" Belarus stood there, "help." Prussia sighed and pointed to the bathroom, "fine. Get in there." They walked to the bathroom and Prussia started the bathtub. Belarus put her arms up and he sighed with exasperation. Once he had gotten her into the tub, he rinsed off her hair and washed it. She sat still, only doing what was told of her. A knock on the door concluded the bath. Prussia ran out, forgetting Belarus completely. When he opened the door, a grinning France stood in the doorway. Prussia growled and went to slam the door, but France was quicker and put his foot in the way. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Prussia replied angrily, "When it's you, yes." France sighed and scooted through the small opening, "Gee. Thanks." He looked around, moving things aside and messing with stuff. Belarus walked out of the bathroom, completely naked. She looked to France, walked up to him, and kicked him in the shin. France jumped on one leg, "Oi!" Prussia laughed, and grabbed newspaper from the table. He wrapped it around Bel and guided her towards the rooms, "Go get dressed. You can sleep inside tonight for that little stunt." Belarus nodded once, and was gone. France laughed, "Quite the wee one. Listen…" He sits down and gets a serious look on his face, "I want my little one back. And I hear that you're good at stealing away little girls…" Prussia blushes, "Don't say it like that jackass! I'm not some kind of molester!"

"I want my little Seychelles. That stupid Brit is holding my baby hostage!" France spit on the ground.

"Please don't do that…" Prussia snaps at him. Belarus walks down the stairs. She was wearing one of Prussia's shirts that were like a nightgown on her. She tripped and stumbled down the stairs. When she got up, a small stream of blood dripped down her face. Prussia ran to her and cuffed her over the head, "Stupid. Don't wear my shirts." She licked the blood from around her mouth. He sighed, "Just this once."

Belarus looked up him, "Seychelles." Prussia's face turned bright red and blood spurted out of his nose, spraying Belarus. When he had recovered, he turned to France. Pushing him out Prussia replied, "Alright." He shut the door and went to help Belarus.

*Since then, Belarus had been cleaned up and been put to bed on the couch.*

Prussia woke up and rolled over. He rolled onto a soft, warm, lump and sat up in surprise. Moving the blanket back, he saw a small Belarus, curled into a ball. She yawned and turned towards him, still asleep. He went to kick her out, and then decided otherwise. He blushed, pushed her hair behind her ear, and then snuggled up next to her. She smiled softly…but sadly, he didn't see.


End file.
